


Death Trap Clad

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Heavily inspired by the Maiden demo, The victim in this is genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: They had been so close to freedom… Had they not trusted the wild blonde curls and warm black eyes, perhaps they would have been.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Death Trap Clad

**Author's Note:**

> I originally conceptualized this with Ethan in mind, but the Maiden demo presented a new opportunity, ie less guess work at the plot for RE8.
> 
> That being said _linişte_ means "quiet" in Romanian. Yes, I used Google Translate so that may not be entirely accurate.

Traversing the castle’s upper floor, the young person - one of many, they assumed from the fresh corpses in the dungeon - tip-toed along the carpet, eyes wildly flicking about in tandem with their pounding heart. They hadn’t seen a living soul yet, but knew that was always likely to change. Indeed, when they heard heavy steps ahead of them, they ducked into the first room they came across.

Such folly, that.

The barking of a dog caused them to spin in fear, rooting them to the spot upon taking in the huge creature. It’s legs alone were as thick as their forearm! Since when did the mistress of the castle own a dog?

“Otto, _linişte_!” A woman commanded from her beaudoire. The woman spun, piercing black eyes under a wild mess of blonde curls, looking over the frightened creature. The dog backed away as she made her way over, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “I don’t recall seeing you around before. What brings you here?”

The words, outright pleas to be factual, came tumbling out. “Please, you have to help me! I don’t want to die here!”

The woman tutted, a sympathetic expression on her features. With a jerk of her head, she guided them out of the room and down the hall, leading to a rather grand foyer. Slowly they made their way downstairs, the woman never faltering. Not even when malicious giggles sounded around them, setting the young person’s heart to racing once more.

“How long have you been trapped here?” They whispered as they entered a side room. The woman didn’t answer, instead searching through the drawers. As she continued, the young person looked around the room, picking up a wine bottle and reading the label: _Sanguis Virginis_ …

“Found it!” The woman said, holding up a key. “We can use this to access the courtyard. Come, quickly!”

The pair rushed out the room and through the foyer, with more wicked giggling and the sound of insect wings whining in their ears. Opening the doors to some small sitting room, a cold breeze blowing through the window hit them. The woman stopped, and handed them the key.

“Here, you unlock the door.” The smile was warm, trusting, but with the fear they felt echoing in her eyes. They nodded, taking the key.

Poor little mouse, getting cozy in the trap. 

No sooner had the door been unlocked when it was slammed open, a giantess making her way in, a menacing glow in her eyes. They scarce had time to run when a gloved hand closed around their throat, lifting them off the ground.

“Must you lift them up every time, my moon?” The woman asked, closing the courtyard doors and locking it, pocketing the key. “You know there’s more practical methods for getting what you want.”

“I know, my sunlight,” The Lady Dimitrescu replied, her free hand growing menacing claws. “But I prefer this one.”

Then, her claws dove for their head, piercing their skull. Had they lived just a minute longer, they would have heard one of the lady’s daughters enter the room with a dramatic sigh.

“You always get the talkative ones, Phoebe!”


End file.
